1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post puller and more particularly pertains to a new post pulling apparatus for pulling and removing posts from a ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a post puller is known in the prior art. More specifically, a post puller heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,621; 5,224,687; 4,750,711; 4,161,310; 5,211,374; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,248.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new post pulling apparatus. The inventive device includes a base assembly having a base member and having a plurality of wheel members securely mounted to the base member; and also includes an elongate support member being vertically disposed upon the base member and having an open top end and a bore extending therethrough; and further includes a post pulling assembly for pulling a post out of a ground.
In these respects, the post pulling apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pulling and removing posts from a ground.